Eliminate Every Species
Eliminate Every Species is the 15th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Masked Man: How can I get Tennyson and I alone without anyone around to help? Pyronite: Master, I have an idea. Masked Man: What is it, Pyronite. Pyronite: It's Flameburst. Masked Man: Just tell me your idea! Flameburst: I could eliminate every species, that way, you and Tennyson can be the only ones on earth. Masked Man: Good thinking, that'll definitely work especially with this. Masked Man pulled out an artifact and handed it to Flameburst Flameburst: What's this? Masked Man: It's called el Cristal de Caballero; it's an artifact with great power, it could even block out the anodite's power. Flameburst: The anodite cousin, Gavin? Masked Man: Yes, I believe that's the one; now, fly and eliminate every species! Flameburst: On it! {Comic Book Central} Rae: Why are we here again? Ren: Because- Gavin: Because we're looking for the limited edition, Captain Artho vol. 6! Ren: Yeah, that. Rae: And why are we here? Ren: Honestly, no clue. Gavin: 'Cause when you guys wanna do something fun, you always drag me along with. Ren: You know, this would go quicker if I just- Gavin: No, no alien business; what if you turn into Heatblast and torch it or Humungousaur and smoosh it. Ren: I would never, plus, I've finally figured out how to control this thing. Gavin: Oh really? Ren: Yeah, I just select XLR8 and say 'Get ready for the vine' and then..."slams watch" {flash transformation} XLR8: Oh, uh...I guess it didn't work this time. zooms around the comic book store, searching for Gavin's comic book; Flameburst crashed in through the ceiling of the building Rae: What the- Gavin: Why do villains always crash through the ceiling? There's literally doors everywhere! Flameburst: Then it wouldn't make us that bad as-tronaut. XLR8: None of you will ever get to that evil of badness. Flameburst: "groans" Silence!! places el cristal de caballero onto a book shelf, it starts to glow and... Ren: Hey, where did everyone go? And why am I me? Flameburst: Now, it's just you and me. Ren: What did you do? Flameburst: Eliminate every species on earth. Ren: Great, without any species on earth, my Omnitrix doesn't work. Flameburst: That makes my job much easier. lunges at Ren, who quickly dodges and gets out the way Flameburst: Just admit it Tennyson, you can't win. Ren: You may have gotten rid of every species... turns the dial on the Omnitrix, revealing Heatblast's silhouette Ren: But there's still one I have access to. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: Let's see if you can take the heat. Heatblast throws an electrical fireball at Flameburst, sending him flying into the air; Omni-Enhanced Heatblast slams Flameburst into the ground Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: How'd that feel? Flameburst: It...really hurt. Masked Man: You fool! You are of no use to me!! Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: The Masked Man, of course you're behind this. Masked Man grabbed el cristal de caballero and reversed it's effects, then used it to destroy Flameburst {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Aw, is this the end to our little game. Masked Man: You win this time, but the next will be your end. Ren: Yeah, I doubt it. Masked Man threw down a smoke bomb, vanishing from the store; the store was completely trashed, every comic book destroyed Gavin: No! Not the comic books!! Rae: Drama queen. Ren: No kiddin'. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae Villains *Flameburst *Masked Man Aliens Used *XLR8 (selected alien; Wildvine) *Heatblast (cameo) *Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes